Speaking Silence
by EtherealNinja
Summary: A traumatic past has not only stolen Izuku's ability to speak, but also his ability to rely on or trust in anyone. Living a soundless life, Izuku is unable to form relationships or blend into society, eventually accepting his life as a stripper and prostitute...until he encounters someone who can speak his language of silence. Contains Rape/Non-Con.
1. Chapter 1

_There he is again…I wonder why he has such a problem with me. I even went out of my way to avoid bothering him after this morning._ Izuku pondered this as he spotted the ash-blond boy coming towards him for the second time that day. Backpack slung over his shoulder, the well-dressed high school student was illuminated in the nighttime sky by the golden streetlamps above. Staring down at the ground, his dark green locks shading his eyes, Izuku waited for the familiar dark boots to stop within his view.

"Oi. What the fuck're you still doing out here, shitty kid? When I said get off the streets, I didn't mean 'and into an alleyway.'"

Izuku kept his head bowed. This was usually how things went with people — don't engage them and eventually they'll get bored. Being born and raised in China didn't help the fact that he had to actively think to understand Japanese. Not that he would talk either way.

_Che-_The student laughed crudely at Izuku's lack of response. "Pretty fucking bold of you to completely ignore someone who's actually trying to help you, shithead."

_I just want to sleep. I'm tired. _Izuku pulled at the sleeves of his extremely worn-out, oversized brown "hoodie," his only garment of clothing aside from his equally-battered up, knee-length jeans. His only possessions.

"You planning on staying here all night? Give me a fucking break."

_No…I'm planning on going to work, and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get a few hours of sleep beforehand._

"For fuck's sake….come're." Through his veil of green bangs, Izuku saw the frustrated teen's hand come toward him, likely an attempt to pull him off the ground.

But it was moving towards him slightly faster than Izuku would've liked. Instinctively, the small boy flinched violently, covering his face with his forearms. "H-hey…" He could barely hear the person towering over him menacingly over the sound of his own blood beginning to rush through his ears. _Shit, he wants to hurt me…I have to get away…_Izuku's eyes were wide in fear as he scuttled backward, pushing himself away from the stronger man who could easily kill him. _Fuck…I made him mad…I need to run…hide…_

It wasn't until his back collided with a pile of trash and his hand stabbed itself into a piece of broken beer bottle on the ground that Izuku finally stopped.

Ripping the shard from his hand and cradling the bloodied mess against his chest, soaking his only shirt, Izuku's mind was blind with fear, pain, and pure fight-or-flight. Well aware of his bony frame's limitations, he chose flight. Looking around as frantically as cornered prey, Izuku's eyes fell upon a doorknob with the alleyway. He lunged for it with his good hand, only to find it locked. Seeing the dark silhouette of the man slowly approaching him, he bit his lip in anxiety as he desperately pulled at the doorknob, using the entirety of his meager weight to try and get it open.

It was hopeless. The steel door was locked tight, and there was probably nobody inside. Izuku was gasping for air, looking around desperately for another escape route. His eyes became cloudy as he accepted his fate. He fell to his knees, seeing the man's figure approach him with outstretched hands.

_Go to your quiet space, Izuku. _His eyes glazed over as he clutched his bloody hand. _It'll be done soon._

_—_

Katsuki slowly walked towards the small boy. _Fucking hell, what did I do…_He had his arms outstretched in front of him; a gesture of both surrender and compliance. He saw the light drain from frightened eyes as the child knelt down in front of him like a slave.

Katsuki felt as if he were trying not to scare off a baby bird. "Kid…are you okay…?" Before he got too close, Katsuki opted to keep that distance and sat down, crossing his legs and leaning his head back against the wall. The homeless boy was gazing vacantly toward the ground. A dusting of freckles splashed across his cheeks and nose, and his lips were parted slightly; ever wordless. The blood stain on his shirt was growing larger and larger. As slowly as he could, Katsuki placed one hand on his heart, like a silent promise of good intention, and stretched the other toward the dark shadow in the back of the alleyway.

Izuku's mind was perfectly calm. A pond without a single ripple. It was comfortable, and he finally felt alone. Disconnected even from the pain within his physical body. Distantly, he heard a voice.

"You're bleeding. Badly. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you, just please…let me help you."

_They said they aren't going to hurt me…that's nice._ Images of a fully-grown man unbuttoning his shirt and approaching him flashed through his mind. _"This won't hurt at all, cutie. Don't you worry~" Well, hurt me or not, I'm not gonna be there._

_Let me help you. _The final words registered in Izuku's mind. An order. A ripple in the pond. His body twitched as he slowly got up to his feet. _Gotta do what I'm told. _He slowly trudged over to the body slumped against the wall. When he was standing above him, he stopped. He extended his hand towards him, palm up, letting the blood pool in his palm and drip down his wrist. "Shit…" the man said as he grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt, lifting it up to his mouth and ripping it with his teeth. Tearing off a strip of fabric, he wrapped it around Izuku's palm, binding it tightly. When it was secured, he looked up into the boy's eyes. "Are…you alright?"

Nothing.

With a sigh, Katsuki stood up. Walking over to where he had dropped his backpack in panic, he called out to Izuku. "Come on, we're getting out of this shitty place." As he bent down, however, a loud voice exploded into the alleyway.

"There you are, Izuku! For a second there I thought you ran away!" An adult, clearly drunk beyond his mind, stumbled into the light and leaned one arm against the wall. "Let's have some fun~" Izuku didn't respond. The man took a step forward, before running into Katsuki's arm.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?"

The man's eyes lowered as he seemed to just notice Katsuki's presence. "A kid? Hey, you're that Bakugou's brat! At the ramen shop! Oi, beat it, or I'll tell your dad you were hanging in the alleys after dark."

"Like I care! I was just heading back anyway!" He turned back to face Izuku, who was still standing several paces back, unmoving. "You coming, shithead? Oi!"

"He can't talk, in case you haven't noticed, idiot. He's mute. Just go home— I'll take care of this one." The man's tongue flicked across his teeth as he tried to advance towards Izuku again, only to be stopped by the same arm.

"You his dad?"

"AH?! It's none of your fucking business, brat! Get out of here!" The man shoved Katsuki backwards, causing him to stumble.

Katsuki's crimson eyes darkened. "Hey looney-tunes. You'd better tell me right now if this asshole is your old man, before I beat the living shit out of him."

"HAH, that kid's mouth is only good for one thing, and it sure as hell ain't answering questions." The man chuckled maniacally, rolling his forehead against the wall.

He continued to chuckle at his own joke as a blush crept up Katsuki's neck after finally understanding the situation, perhaps in more detail that he would've liked. He swiveled around and swung his arm, along with his entire body weight, directly into the drunkard's jaw, slamming his face into the brick wall. Blood immediately began to well up in droplets along long scrapes. "Oh, you little fucker! You're gonna regret that SO fucking much!" Before he could fully orient himself to attack Katsuki, a black boot collided directly with the side of his leg, before his head was violently grabbed and slammed into an upcoming knee.

Screaming every combination of curse words possible at the top of his lungs, the man rolled on the ground, clutching his knee to his chest. Katsuki reached behind him, grabbed the loosely hanging sleeve of the completely unfazed kid, and entered the golden glow of the sidewalk.

Izuku had never seen anything like it. Someone had stood up for him, and protected him. He treated his injury and wouldn't let an adult touch him. A boy his own age, fighting a fully-grown man. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he was dragged by his sleeve by this young embodiment of strength. Bright eyes under knitted brow, flicking back every once in a while to make sure he is alright. Concern hidden under a mask of indifference. Finally, he yanked his sleeve back, stopping in the center of the nighttime bustle of Tokyo.

The blond boy paused in his stride, turning around slowly to face Izuku. Amongst chattering people who paid them no mind, he appeared to be the only focus within a sea of blurred images. The only one who demonstrated true altruism throughout all 17 years of Izuku's life.

With eyes toward the ground, Izuku lowered his head, bowing deeper until he was staring at the ripped knees of his faded jeans. One of the only forms of communication he was capable of. He stayed in that position until those dark boots came into his vision again, followed by a scowling face as the tee squatted down to Izuku's level.

They were both silent, ignoring confused passerby's as they noticed the odd scene.

"Your name's Izuku?"

The greenette nodded.

"I'm Katsuki. Katsuki Bakugou. My family owns the ramen shop down there." He gestured with a quick nod behind him. "Walk with me?"

Despite the fact that he had a few hours to spare before his shift started at 11, Izuku shook his head. He straightened up only after Katsuki started to rise. "Why not? Clearly you aren't busy."

_I made a promise._

"And God knows when you last ate anything."

_I promised myself._

"Come on, Izuku."

_I swore that I'd never get close to anyone again._

"You owe me for my ripped shirt anyway."

Izuku looked up. _Shit. _He noticed the large tear in Katsuki's shirt, much more apparent in the light. The only thing Izuku hated more than bothering other people was owing them. "Come on." Katsuki nodded in the direction of the shop and began to walk, assuming Izuku would follow. He didn't. _I can't reveal myself to you, Katsuki…after three long years I've managed to shape myself into who I am today; perfectly alone. To go with you, someone strong, innocent, untouched, pure, clean, ambitious—_"Can you not walk? Can you not just fucking listen to me?" Izuku jumped at Katsuki's sudden change of tone. "You're overthinking shit. Let's go, shitty Deku."

Izuku blinked. All these years of carefully assessing all the ways he would inevitably be hurt by anyone he encounters. Every action suppressed, every desire immediately neglected. Yet, the simplicity of Katsuki's words cut through the hazy night air like a bullet. The almost unbelievable lack of hesitation. A naivety, perhaps even stupidity, with regard to the incredible torture Izuku has experienced throughout his life. The violence, the abuse, the abandonment, the judgement.

All tossed aside for a bowl of ramen.

Izuku thought he felt the corner of his mouth lift slightly for a brief moment, before stepping forward to catch up with Katsuki's pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This chapter contains child abuse.

Chapter 2:

_Izuku thought he felt the corner of his mouth lift slightly for a brief moment, before stepping forward to match Katsuki's pace._

The ramen entering his mouth was like sweet Jesus on a chopstick. Izuku hadn't had an actual meal since he had nearly passed out on stage one time at work, and his boss was forced to revive him in fear of a lawsuit.

Katsuki's father didn't look twice at Izuku — his blood soaked sweater and dirt-streaked face —before making both boys heaping servings of ramen. As Izuku greedily slurped down what could be his last meal in a very long time, he couldn't help but flit his gaze towards Katsuki every so often. The scowling teen was watching him intently, concern etched across the frown of his lips. When Izuku thirstily drank the still-steaming broth, Katsuki yelled across the counter. "Another bowl, pop!"

Izuku immediately waved his hands in refusal, shaking his head in panic. Katsuki twitched his eyebrow up quizzically, silently asking if Izuku was sure. The thin boy nodded frantically, practically bowing every time. His fluffy green mop of hair bounced slightly as he sheepishly held onto his stool, his eyes scrunched together _in the most annoying adorable way_. _This kid…_

Katsuki thought better than to push it. "Nevermind, old man! He's fine."

Izuku played with the sleeves of his shirt, picking at the ripped hems as Katsuki continued to stare at him. _Am I done now…? He just wanted me to eat with him, right? Or, does he have an ulterior motive? Shit…here it comes. I knew I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. He's gonna make me do it again…he's gonna make me-_"Oi." Izuku was jerked from his spiraling thoughts by Katsuki's voice. "You…really mute?"

Izuku was startled at the random question, his fears and doubts dissipating as he pondered the answer. His wide, emerald eyes searched Katsuki's face, wondering how much he could reveal to this new character of his life.

Images of his father flashed through his mind — the countless random and unpredictable outbursts of rage throughout the day. Having scantily-dressed women over while his mother shut herself in her room in a phase of depression. Meager portions of food slid under his door as he was told to not make a single noise, or he would get it again. The silence was a survival mechanism programmed into his throat by his own brain. _If you want to eat, if you don't want to get beaten— If you want to live…you must not say a word._

But these were memories he had blocked out. After thinking for a while, Izuku's eyes glazed over slightly as his expression dulled. He nodded. Katsuki propped his chin in his hand, humming his understanding, all while keeping his eyes narrowed and focused.

After a shared moment of silence, Katsuki noticed Izuku raise his crudely bandaged hand to his eye, rubbing it lazily. Under the bright light of the ramen shop, Izuku's under-eye circles were unbelievably dark. Their contrast against his sickly pale skin only made him appear even more exhausted.

"When's the last time you slept?"

Izuku tried to remember. He had a particularly large number of daytime clients today, like the man Katsuki had graciously pounded into the ground earlier on. He didn't even have time to sleep in between 'sessions.' Nights were spent at the club, so there was no chance of rest there.

Katsuki sighed as he hopped off his stool. "Come on, we have a couch inside. Stay the night."

Izuku rose from his stool suddenly, but before he began to protest, Katsuki interjected. "Stay or not, I'm not leaving you." Green eyes widened slightly as a foreign pressure squeezed his heart. _Why…?_

After weighing his decisions, Izuku figured it would be better to stay here and leave when Katsuki was asleep, versus dragging him around the nighttime alleys and inevitably have to reveal his less-than-ideal occupation. Eyes on his hanging sleeve cuffs, Izuku leaned back down against the stool, a sign of resignation.

"Good. The possibility of meeting your shitty _friend_ again did not sound thrilling."

Izuku tilted his head slightly towards Katsuki at that remark, a pleading gaze dashing across his tired eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's not actually your friend." Katsuki turned to sling his backpack over his shoulder. It may have been Izuku's imagination, but the atmosphere suddenly became more awkward in that moment. "Ready?"

Izuku slowly pushed himself off the stool to stand, and followed Katsuki passed the rubber curtain separating his home from the shop. There was a tacky orange couch directly to the right of the doorframe, along with a small television and coffee table. Katsuki nudged his head toward the couch, and Izuku understood, walking over and standing awkwardly between it and the coffee table.

_His couch will get so dirty if I sit down…and his floor is probably already covered in dirt everywhere I walked…I should've just let him follow me outside and then run off at the first opportunity…fuck, he probably just realized how disgusting I am, and is regretting letting me come inside…now he has to worry about me and I'm gonna end up owing him all over again-_

Izuku's inner ramblings slowed as he heard a familiar "Che," the second time Katsuki laughed crudely that day. The ash blond turned around and continued into the small house. Without looking, he spoke over his shoulder. "Stop thinking so hard about everything Deku, for fuck's sake." He disappeared into a room and came out with a pillow and blanket. walking over and tossing them on the couch. The blanket had a giant portrait of All-Might on it, a popular superhero from a cartoon Izuku absolutely loved, despite only having seen a couple disconnected episodes occasionally on store TVs. Following Izuku's gaze, Katsuki's face immediately flushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh- uhh, how do I- that's…I don't, I'm not a—" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he eyed the blanket with regret. Izuku eyes lit up with a slight amusement at seeing the tough teenager blushing from head to toe. At last, he turned back towards his room so fast, Izuku jumped."Shut up, shitty Deku! I don't wanna fucking hear it! Just go to fucking sleep!"

Izuku couldn't help it. Bringing his baggy sleeve up to cover his mouth, he laughed soundlessly, eyes crinkling at the corners. He could barely remember the last time anyone told him to 'shut up.' Katsuki immediately turned back to face him, and the sight that met his scarlet eyes hit him like a tractor-trailer.

Somehow, even in a blood soaked, ripped, worn out sweater, with jeans older than Kirishima's mom, dirt covered feet and eyebags twice the size of his eyes themselves…Izuku looked like an angel. His forest-colored locks shifting back and forth in the amber light, as the entirety of his thin frame shook with laughter. His freckles dark against his adorable eye crinkles, his sleeve covering what was easily the most beautiful smile Katsuki had ever seen.

_Huh, maybe I had a damn chance of getting into heaven after all…_

Forcibly tearing himself out of his reverie, Katsuki blushed an even deeper red, grumbling his words together as he walked back into his room. "Che…laugh if you want, raccoon eyes…I'm outta here…I don't give a fuck…just a shitty cartoon….fuck.." The door slammed.

Izuku couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely smiled, let alone laughed. Aside from when his clients forced him to do act like he's enjoying himself. His boss made him stand in front of a mirror and practice smiling for hours. Sexy smile, cute smile, cheeky smile…he mastered them all, with a pay raise as incentive. But he had never found himself using them outside of work, until today.

_Maybe…Katsuki is different._

But, he still wasn't about to lay his filthy self down on the couch, and especially not that adorable blanket. Suddenly hit by an intense wave of exhaustion, Izuku was just about to lay on the ground before Katsuki came out of his room with a towel and some clothes.

"Since your overthinking ass is probably scared getting the fucking couch dirty, here." He pushed the clothes into Izuku's chest, traces of embarrassment still present in his scowl. "Take a shower. As payback for laughing at me." He motioned to grab Izuku's arm, before quickly pausing and shoving his hand into his pocket, opting to gesture with a nudge of his head again, remembering the last time he had tried that.

Exhaustion overpowering his willpower, Izuku followed the blond across the room. There was an extremely small hallway that lead out of the couch room, just big enough to fit one door on each wall. The one on the right was clearly Katsuki's, while the one on the left was most likely his parents', with the bathroom in between.

When Katsuki walked into the bathroom to turn on the light and hot water, Izuku couldn't help but glance into his slightly ajar bedroom door. A sea of red, yellow and blue All-Might posters were messily stuck to the wall, with some hanging by a corner and others draping lazily off the wall, destined to fall down in a matter of time. The floor was almost completely covered in random articles of clothing, books, wrinkled papers, half-full bottles of water and All-Might posters that had already fallen down. _So this is a normal boy's room. _Somehow, it filled Izuku's heart with warmth and comfort. What he would give to sleep in that bed, with wrinkled sheets not properly tucked in, pillows halfway out of their cases and blanket draping off the bed messily. A room well-lived in. A place to be comfortable. "All yours."

Izuku managed to not get caught staring as Katsuki brushed passed him on his way out of the bathroom, slipping directly into his room and shutting the door.

Streaks of dirt trailed down the drain the moment water hit Izuku's body. When he ran his fingers through his hair, the water was practically brown. _Yeah, I definitely needed this. _Even without using soap, the shower felt amazing. Scrubbing at his feet, he was finally able to see the pinkish flesh beneath the dust. Stepping out, he put on the clothes Katsuki gave him: A plain black t-shirt that reached halfway down his thigh, and drawstring basketball shorts hung loose on his hips, even at the tightest setting. Izuku laid the towel out on the pillow, and passed out second he hit the couch.

—

_"__You gotta name, boy?"_

_"…"_

_"__Izuku, you fucking brat. Mr. Zhang asked you a question."_

_"…"_

_"__Oh, you don't wanna listen to your father now, eh? You wanna embarrass your father? You deaf now, ah Izuku?"_

_Fear._

_"__Your son is unusually beautiful, Mr. Midoriya. Almost like a porcelain doll…perhaps, instead of your wife…"_

_"__With all due respect, Mr. Zhang, despite how useless he is, Izuku is my only child. If you break him, I'm short two hands and a salary in the future."_

_"__Well of course, we are talking about a much higher rate here. Say, five times."_

_"__He's all yours, Mr. Zhang, all yours! You come pick him up anytime you'd like."_

_"__The only problem is, Mr. Midoriya, if he is mute, he will be unable to fulfill some of my…desires."_

_"__He's not fucking mute, sir, he's just being rebellious. Nah! Izuku!"_

_Too close. Too close. Smells like smoke and beer._

_"__If you don't want a limp, kid, you'd better open your fucking mouth and speak. Right. Now."_

_"…"_

_The sound of the belt clicking and sliding out of jean loops was too familiar to be traumatizing._

_"__Gonna talk now?"_

_"…"_

_Pain._

_"__Say something! You useless fucking kid! A year ago, I couldn't get you to shut up!"_

_Pain._

_"__Your gonna tell Mr. Zhang-"_

_Pain._

_"__Your fucking name-"_

_Pain._

_"__This is my last-_

_Pain._

_"__Opportunity-"_

_Pain._

_"__Got it Izuku?! Huh?! Izuku!"_

_Blackness._

_—_

Izuku jolted awake in a cold sweat, his chest heaving. He hadn't had a nightmare in months. It must have been his conversation with Katsuki that triggered his memories. When he looked around, he briefly had no idea where he was. _The blond boy, the client, the ramen, the shower…_Izuku looked down. At some point, someone had come and draped the All-Might blanket he passed out on top of over his body.

_My first sleep on a soft surface in months…_

_Sleep…_

Izuku leapt to his feet. _What time is it? My shift! Shit shit shit…._His frantic eyes landed upon the tiny, illuminated digits of a DVD player, beneath the TV. 10:51pm.9 minutes to be on stage. He quickly undressed and put his brown sweater and jeans back on, folded as much as he could, and burst through the rubber curtain and into the glowing Tokyo night.

But just like he failed to notice the light on beneath Katsuki's bedroom door in his scramble to get ready, Izuku failed to notice the ash blond teenager watching him sprint down the street from the wide doorframe of the ramen shop.

_Where the fuck is this kid going now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This chapter contains elements of Non-Con.

Chapter 3:

As he bolted into the nighttime glow of Tokyo, Izuku failed to notice the ash blond teenager watching him sprint down the street from the wide doorframe of the ramen shop.

_Where the fuck is this kid going now?_

Luckily, the club was only about a one-minute run from the Bakugou ramen house. Sprinting around to the rear entrance, Izuku practically tripped on his own bare feet as he scrambled to open the dressing room in the dim lighting. His boss was already inside.

"Izuku, you brat, you _just_ got here?! You have 5 minutes to be backstage!"

Izuku did all that he could to apologize, which was basically bowing repeatedly as he scrambled for an outfit he hadn't worn very recently.

"…You showered."

Izuku nodded as he fiddled with the straps and pulled on the complicated outfit.

"I guess that's probably for the best but…" His boss looked him up and down. "Smudge your makeup a bit today. Some of your patrons liked you for your dirty, messed up aura."

Fully 'dressed,' Izuku nodded obediently and yanked open the drawer to the chipping vanity. He expertly did a winged cat-eye, smudging the edges with black eyeshadow, and dragging the dark powder beneath his eyes more than usual. He moved on to give himself a dark, messy contour on his already sharp cheekbones and jawline, making sure not to cover up his freckles. Finishing the look with some deep crimson lipstick, he dragged his finger across his lips and chin, smearing the red to make it look somewhat like he had a cut lip. After a shower, his green hair was more vibrant, and his skin altogether appeared to be glowing. He tied his whole look together with 5-inch heeled thigh-length boots.

If Izuku looked like an angel before, he was the devil's ex-boyfriend now.

He stumbled out of his dressing room in an effort to get to the stage as quickly as possible. Just as he got to the bottom of the staircase, he heard his boss make the all too familiar announcement. "And, the one I'm sure most of you came out here to see…Bunny!"

A Spanish voice rumbled out the club's speakers as "X" by Nicky Jam began to play (A/N: actually play the song). Izuku knew this routine well. Quickly getting into character, he slowly sauntered onto stage, hooded eyes low as horny men and women alike began cheering and catcalling him. Pausing occasionally to strike an indecent pose — slide his hands down his completely exposed abs, or run his fingers through his hair — Izuku took his time getting to the pole at the end of the stage. People hollered at him from every direction as Izuku closed his long longs, leaning against the pole and grabbing it behind him with both hands high above his head.

At the beat drop, he slowly rolled his hips to the rhythm as he slid his back down the pole to sit on his heels. Coming back up, Izuku bit his lip seductively as he slid around the pole as if it were an extension of his own body. The crowd screamed. Sparing a quick glance to the side, Izuku spotted his boss backstage, jutting his neck out and baring his teeth in an attempt to remind Izuku to smile.

After twirling sensually around the pole several times, snatching a few bills out of outstretched hands and sliding them into his boots, Izuku heard the first verse of the song cue the start of his routine. He opened his toned legs and lowered himself to the ground again, on his hands and knees. Reaching his hands out far, he stretched his lean torso like a cat. Deciding to listen to his boss's order, he bit his lip before curling his lips into one of his famous, borderline-deadly smirks. The crowd went berserk. He rolled his hips a few times, smirking as he picked a few lucky, rich-looking people within the audience to stare at.

Sitting back on his heels, Izuku opened his legs and tangled his fingers in his hair, tilting his head back to expose the defined lies of his neck and jaw. His hips never stopped moving. Sweat eventually glistened on his skin, causing him to shine in the bright lights, and making some locks of dark hair stick to his forehead.

Basically, he was the embodiment of pure sex.

Making sure to show off his ass as he stood, he used the lean muscles in his arms that he had developed over years of pole dancing to host himself high up. This was always his favorite part of the routine. Clinging high up on the pole, Izuku could see everyone in the club. He felt like a free bird, flying high in the trees and seeing the world from a perspective unique from everyone else's. Just before expertly twisting and spinning down the pole, Izuku swept his eyes over top of the fake, mindless, cheering adults beneath him.

Izuku was on cloud nine…until the thought he spotted a mop of spiky, ash blond hair within the crowd. His blood froze.

_That can't be…_

Like a true expert he quickly regaining his composure and nailed his descent.

_Was that…?_

He smirked again as he continued to strut in circles around the pole.

_No…_

He shot a wink to a well-dressed, middle-aged man on his right side. Dragging his hands down his inner thighs, he bit his lip and tilted his head provocatively.

As the ending beat of the music began to play, Izuku rose and collected the remainder of the waving bills, and walked expertly to the back of the stage, blowing a kiss to the raging crowd and waving cheekily. Passing his boss on his way down, he got a reassuring pat on the shoulder, one of the few forms of praise the dancers received. "How was he? Good?" Screams. "Ladies and gents, give it up for Bunny!" Louder screams.

His boss's voice grew fainter and fainter as Izuku returned to his dressing room. After a 30 minute break, the dancers were all going out into the crowd for the entertainment session. Strip teases, lap dances, drinking, random requests. Then, private sessions for those willing to pay a heavy buck.

Chest still heaving from his strenuous routine, Izuku leaned against the wall of his dressing room and slid to the ground, trying to catch his breath. All he could see were a pair of shaded red eyes, hidden behind a veil of blond bangs.

_Is Katsuki really here? Did I wake him up when I ran out of the shop?_

Shaking away his thoughts as he usually did, Izuku forced the anxiety from his eyes, and assumed his usual emotionless gaze. _This is unlike me. I'm alone in this world, and I always will be. It's better if Katsuki finds out. At least then he won't want to have anything to do with me. _

Izuku unzipped his leather boots, shaking out his earnings so far — $32. Half of them would go to his boss, but the rest went into his savings collection. Somehow, the teenage boy had trusted his boss when he offered him a safe in his office where his money would be secure. Only Izuku knew the code, and his boss let him get money any time the club was open; not that he ever did. All of it was collected by his father every month, and Izuku had a hefty quota to meet. Last time he failed to satisfy his father, well…that was not an experience anyone would want to relive.

Either way, being homeless was rather convenient for someone in his line of work.

Izuku could barely see his smudged reflection in the cheap, dirty vanity. He looked at himself with empty eyes. The look he had on today — sharp cheekbones and jaw, with a dark eye and lip — was sure to bring him a lot of clients.

A heavy sigh shook his chest as he applied some more make-up and rolled his neck. The events of today definitely surprised him. Seeing someone, let alone a kid his own age, stick up for him and protect him…it was completely foreign to Izuku. Nobody in his entire life had cared about anything he did, so long as he obeyed their orders and did what they wanted. On top of that, feeding him and offering him a place to shower and sleep; it was hard to process.

The client Katsuki had stopped was a frequent patron of Izuku's. He often came to the club to watch Izuku's shows, and then sought him in daylight hours for some stress-relief sex. While he did pay a hefty amount, which Izuku depended on, he always had the strangest demands. Like the time he wanted to prove to Izuku that he could draw out his voice, making him scream and beg if he fucked him hard enough. Though he stayed silent the whole time, Izuku had a limp for three days. It was a common trend amongst his clients to want to make Izuku speak or make some sort of noise. Something to do with inadequacy, or self-consiousness.

A knock at Izuku's door signaled his call to get back to work. He touched up his lipstick a bit more before raking his slender fingers through his hair. The green curls stuck up adorably in contrast to his sexy makeup and outfit, and while he didn't always appreciate the attention he got for his looks, Izuku was grateful for the business.

His leather boots crinkled uncomfortably as he zipped them up, and made his way to the other night workers. They were mostly girls, and while they weren't exactly close or friendly, Izuku appreciated their ability to look at him objectively; without judgement. They were better than the people who passed him on the street. There was a mutual understanding amongst them — they've all been forced to do things no one should ever have to do.

They entered the dark, crowded room full of testosterone and intoxication. The moment they entered, their demeanors changed. Frowns turned into silly, overly-dramatic smiles as the workers found their regular patrons. Those who seemed uncomfortable in their skimpy outfits strutted out with confidence, smirking at the richer-looking men. As usual, Izuku tried to spot the customers he knew were rough, and avoid them to the best of his ability in the cramped space.

The bass boomed loud enough to shake Izuku's stomach as he weaved his way through the crowd; strangers grabbing at his ass and whistling the whole time. It wasn't long before someone blocked his path, grabbing his shoulders and running his sweaty hands down his biceps. His voice sounded distant over the blaring music, even as he leaned down to speak into Izuku's ear. "You drink?"

_Shit…already? Tonight's gonna be long…_ Izuku pulled out his heart-stopping smirk, taking the man's hand and walking with him to the bar. At the man's order, four tiny glasses slid across the wood to them, but Izuku knew better than to take one just yet. _If only it were that easy. _

The man's grin was overflowing with lust as he pointed at his crotch. Clients weren't allowed to do anything explicit in the entertainment period, but aside from that anything was allowed, so long as there was mutual consent.

Izuku slid off the bar stool and lowered to his knees before placing his hands on either of the man's knees. The clear liquid in the shot glass looked more and more like poison as the man brought it to Izuku's lips, and rather forcefully tilted the his chin up. _Let's get this over with…_

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as the burning liquid dripped down his throat, painfully slow. No matter how hard he tried, Izuku could not get the man to pour the drink faster. When the glass was empty, he immediately started gagging, doubling over as he tried to cough away the excruciating burn of alcohol all down his throat and tongue. Looking up at his client, Izuku noticed the older man's eyes grow dark with lust as he choked painfully.

"Yummy?" The man said lowly, caressing Izuku's face. Izuku shuddered before regaining his composure and looking up at the man, panting slightly with hooded eyes hidden behind his bangs.

_Is he not going to drink…? Don't tell me…_

The man chuckled as he lifted the second shot and brought it to Izuku's lips.

_Goddammit._

Izuku felt nausea in his stomach, his body's attempt to stop the incoming pain. The man moaned softly as he forced Izuku to slowly drink the liquid, as if it were as easy as sipping a strawberry milkshake. Daggers stabbed the inside of his esophagus halfway through the "shot," making him gag and try to force the liquid out. At this, the man grabbed Izuku's cheeks with one hand, squeezing them on the glass as he made him swallow all of it. "Mmm" he hummed, captivated by Izuku's appeal to his sadism.

He picked up the third glass and lowered it down to the small greenette, who's bony fingers were clenching the man's pants for dear life as he coughed the burning sensation away. _No…too fast… _The man leaned down into Izuku's ear. "I love it when you choke for me, baby," he whispered, before shoving the third shot down Izuku's throat before he could get ahold of his surroundings.

In his surprise, and slight intoxication, Izuku was unable to swallow at first, causing the poison to sit in his mouth and slowly burn him for a few seconds. Covering his mouth with one hand in pain, he quickly swallowed all the liquid. Everything he saw was black as he lowered his head and placed a stabilizing hand on the ground, willing himself not to throw up. The bowl of ramen was a long time ago, and did nothing to dilute the alcohol given that he was literally starving before.

The world began spinning, a familiar warm sensation rushing through his arms as Izuku felt the man's hand gripping his hair. His mind was numb when he blankly stared at the last drink coming towards him. Tears welled in his eyes at the first sip, second sip, third sip…the man was feeding him so slowly, Izuku was glad he was already too drunk to feel the excruciating pain, or even understand what was going on. Most of the shot was done before the man's hand stopped suddenly, making the vodka slosh out of the glass and all over his pants. "What the–!?"

Trying to think through the spiraling colors and booming music in his ears, Izuku looked up lazily to see a kid in a black tank top and sweatpants grabbing the man's forearm. His expression was unreadable. Red eyes glared through blond lashes as the boy gripped the man so hard his veins bulged out.

"The fuck are you doing, brat? I paid for that drink!"

He said nothing.

"Let go of my fucking arm!"

Izuku saw the strong, pale arm begin to twist the older man's.

"Ow! What the fuck is your problem?!" He shouted as he forcefully ripped his arm from the boy's grip. The stood up. "This is why they're not supposed to let stupid brats into clubs." The man let out a sound of anger and frustration as he slammed the empty glass on the counter. "You ruined my fucking clothes too, you little shit. I'm out of here."

_No…he hasn't paid me…_

Izuku held onto the man weakly as he started to step away. "Fuck off, whore" he said as he pushed Izuku so hard he fell to the ground. "You just lost this club a valuable customer. I'm sure your boss will thank you for that." He shouted over his shoulder as he made his way to the exit, grabbing at his wet pants in frustration.

_I did…all that…for nothing…_

Izuku rolled over to get on all fours, and attempt to stand slowly. He managed to get one foot up before having to take a break, his world spinning all around him and music too loud for him to think straight. Consumed so quickly, with no tracers at all, on a relatively empty stomach amplified the affects of the alcohol to the extreme. Izuku could see everyone's shoes from his perspective on the ground. Mostly dress shoes and high heels…except a pair of familiar dark black boots right near him, whose owner seemed to be emanating an aura of demonic rage.

_Why, am I on the ground?_

Izuku found this question incredibly amusing as he watched everyone's dancing feet. He chuckled soundlessly, covering his mouth with his hand – a learned reflex to hide any sound he might make.

_My client left without paying…heh. Fuck. I gotta do double the work now. _For some reason, this thought made Izuku laugh uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking as he just rolled onto the ground; giving up all hope of standing. _I gotta work…or dad's gonna kill me._ He was laughing so hard his face turned red beneath his freckles. Izuku reached out and grasped one of the black boots near his head. _Got a client~_

The wrath dissipated from owner of the boot as he reached down and lifted Izuku's tiny body up by the armpits. Partly because he was unable to stand up straight, Izuku leaned into the boy, pushing him onto a bar stool. Izuku leaned his lips down to his ear, as if to whisper something, but no sound came out. Rather, he just breathed in small pants, leaning against the counter with one hand. Slowly, he trailed his other hand down the boy's clothed abs. The message was clear.

The beat of 'Ghost Voices' by Virtual Self shook the room as Katsuki grabbed the drunk's desperate hand, stopping it from expertly coaxing him and admittedly, making his mind go numb. "Izuku…" escaped his mouth with lust laced into urgency.

Izuku knew that any client who stopped or hindered his advances was a waste of time. But drunk and desperate to make up for the lost money, Izuku set his resolve on doing all that he can to make the most of this one. He lifted one leg up to straddle the blond, who's back was now pressed against the bar counter. While his right hand was still in Katsuki's grip, his left moved to trail down his cheek as he rolled his hips to the music.

_Lap dance…this should cover the first two shots…._

Izuku looked deep into the red eyes beneath him, bedroom eyes expertly seductive as he bit his lip. He brushed a slender thumb over Katsuki's lip, rolling his partially exposed hips.

Izuku smirked at the light blush that crept up Katsuki's neck. _It must be my lucky day…clients don't usually come this cute…_Slipping his hand out of Katsuki's, Izuku pushed his hair back and out of his eyes while sliding his other down his own lean stomach. His newly visible freckles and vibrant green eyes gave off an irresistible aura of innocence and cuteness, which mesmerizingly contrasted his actions. "Fuck…" Katsuki couldn't help the word from escaping his lips as his mind went numb, entranced by the beautiful boy on top of him.

His throat was dry as he used all his willpower to gather his mind and think rationally. _The kid is drunk and desperately needs money….he doesn't even recognize me…we should return to the shop– _

Katsuki's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he felt Izuku grab his hands and place them on his pale, toned legs, covered mostly by the thigh-high heels. Katsuki's animal instinct took over as he realized he was touching the sex demon who had stolen his breath the second he saw him rolling his hips on stage. Losing control over his own muscles, Katsuki's hands squeezed Izuku's legs, feeling him up slowly.

_Lap dance plus touching…that covers the last two shots…_

A small sense of victory filled Izuku's chest as he realized how fast he had earned back the money the other man owed him for drinking. Combined with his state of extreme intoxication, this happiness clouded Izuku's vision even further. Rolling his hips enthusiastically, reveling in the feel of the sexy blond's hands on his thighs, Izuku leaned down close to his client. Drunken eyes half-closed, the greenette lightly held Katsuki's chin with one hand as his other wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Deku…what're you–"

Katsuki's words were cut off as his mind went blank, feeling Izuku's lips press against his own.


End file.
